peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 August 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1972-08-04 ;Comments *No Decktician Log available for this show. Many thanks to Ken Garner for providing the PasB list. *"Long John Silver" follows Long John Baldry (but not Long John Blues). Baldry's career was reviving as a result of the success of his former sidemen Rod Stewart and Elton John and he was being promoted as a father figure of British blues. His session includes covers of the blues standards "Cocaine" and "How Long Blues", the latter originally a hit in 1928 for Leroy Carr and Scrapper Blackwell. *Quite a lot of current American material in the playlist, including two tracks each from albums by Carlos Santana and Buddy Miles and ZZ Top, and two from the "end of an era" compilation ''The Last Days Of The Fillmore. ''One of them is a Grateful Dead cover of Chuck Berry's "Johnny B. Goode". Sessions *Neil Innes #1. Recorded 1972-07-11. **No known commercial release. *Pretty Things #5. Recorded 1972-07-17. **No known commercial release. *Long John Baldry #1 and only (repeat). First broadcast 30 June 1972. Recorded 1972-05-29. **First play for "Cocaine". **"Going Down Slow" and "As Long As I Can Feel The Spirit" not broadcast **No known commercial release. *Edgar Broughton Band #7 (repeat). First broadcast 07 July 1972. Recorded 1972-06-06. **"The Rake" not broadcast. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Grateful Dead: Johnny B Goode (3xLP - The Last Days Of The Fillmore) Fillmore *Elvin Bishop Group: Party Till The Cows Come Home (3xLP - The Last Days Of The Fillmore) Fillmore *Neil Innes: How Sweet To Be An Idiot (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: Homes Fit For Heroes (session) *Faces: Three Button Hand Me Down (LP - The First Step) Warner Brothers *Long John Baldry: A Rake And A Rambling Boy (session) *Carlos Santana & Buddy Miles: Marbles (LP - Carlos Santana & Buddy Miles! Live !) Columbia *Carlos Santana & Buddy Miles: Lava (LP - Carlos Santana & Buddy Miles! Live !) Columbia *Pretty Things: Love Is Good (session) *Neil Innes: I Give Myself To Me (session) *Brinsley Schwarz: Surrender To The Rhythm (LP - Nervous On The Road) United Artists *Edgar Broughton Band: Gone Blue (session) *Long John Baldry: How Long Blues (session) *Roxy Music: Virginia Plain (single) Island *Pretty Things: Spider Woman (session) *ZZ Top: Apologies To Pearly (LP - Rio Grande Mud) London *ZZ Top: Bar-B-Q (LP - Rio Grande Mud) London *Neil Innes: Momma B/Every Time (session) *Rod Stewart: Your Wear It Well (single) Mercury *Long John Baldry: Cocaine (session) *Dust: Suicide (LP - Hard Attack) Karma Sutra *Edgar Broughton Band: Side By Side/Sister Angela (session) *Michael Nesmith: Bonaparte’s Retreat (LP - Tantamount To Treason Vol. 1) RCA *Pretty Things: Don’t Bring Me Down (session) *Neil Innes: Children's Song (session) *Mark Volman & Howard Kaplan: It Never Happened (LP - The Phlorescent Leech & Eddie) Reprise *Long John Baldry: As Long As I Can Feel The Spirit (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Long John Silver (LP - Long John Silver) Grunt *Pretty Things: Onion Soup (session) File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night